Conventional power controllers such as DC-DC converters or voltage regulators include switching circuitry that is controlled to provide a regulated output voltage to a load. Many such conventional power controllers include protection mechanisms in the event of faults such as reverse over current, which can be caused by a short circuit in the switching circuitry, for example. However, some conventional fault protection mechanisms risk damaging the load, which is not desired and incurs cost.